


Последствия

by essilt, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Последствия одного знаменитого исторического пейринга :)
Relationships: Eleanor of Aquitaine/Henry Plantagenet
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Последствия

**Генри**

В конце жизни Генри боится Преисподней и жаждет одного: отпущения грехов. Покаяния ему мало; епитимьи ему мало; слов исповедника ему мало; письма Маргариты, полного христианского сострадания, ему мало; несгибаемой преданности Уилла ему мало. Измученный кровавым поносом и рвотой, умирающий от жажды, он ищет отцовского прощения с такой же страстью, с какой стремился приблизить его падение; он думает о матери, из-за ревности которой гражданская война раздирала Анжуйскую империю от Грампианов до Пиренеев, дробила в щебень скалы Нормандии и пускала палы по плодородным полям Аквитании. Но голос Генри слишком слаб, чтобы преодолеть каменные стены Винчестера и добраться до заточенной матери, а отец беспощаден к предателям. Генри — костлявая тень триумфатора турниров — с веревкой на шее лежит на посыпанном пеплом полу и, борясь со смертью из последних сил, целует кольцо прощения и мира — все, что осталось от его семьи.

**Джеффри**

Третий сын — незавидная доля, Джеффри усвоил это сызмальства. Третий сын — ни рыба ни мясо, не блистательный первенец, не лелеемый последыш. Отец долго изучает карту, прежде чем отпиливает ему жесткий кусок Анжуйской империи: нелепый, кривой клык Бретани, окрашенный в желтый цвет зависти зарослями шипастого утесника. Джеффри не удивлен и разыгрывает благодарность: всю жизнь ему доставались огрызки родительской и божественной милости; у него ни красоты Генри, ни воинского таланта Ричарда, но даже Бретань с ее изрезанным берегом и непроходимыми лесами лучше, чем ничего, доставшееся Джону. Джеффри как никто в семье владеет словом, он лучше других объяснил бы родителям, каких чудовищ произвела на свет их необузданная любовь, но имеющий глаза да видит, а Джеффри с выбитыми зубами и легкими, разорванными осколками ребер, не скажет уже ничего. Кони собственных рыцарей втаптывают его в песок парижского ристалища, отмеряя цену вероломству.

**Ричард**

В юности Ричард видел лик Бога среди людей — отца — и поклонялся ему, покуда Бог не явил похоть неисчислимых супружеских измен вместо величия некоронованного императора. Отомстим не Розамунде, сказал тогда Ричард униженной и беременной матери, отомстим ему. Он затравил ложного Бога в его же логове, хоть низвержение было долгим. В землях, где жжет солнце, жалит ветер, барханы растут выше гор и текут следом за ветром, он ищет Бога истинного — чтобы привести за собой в Англию и водрузить на место отца. Но Бог — не теленок, которому можно накинуть веревку на шею и тащить за собой, не строительный раствор для шатающейся империи и не зелье от материнского разочарования. Ричард рыщет по Анжу, собирая по замку растерзанные земли отца; но Анжу беспощадно мстит нежеланному хозяину за долгое пренебрежение и прошлые зверства и вместо запоздалого покаяния дарует ему отравленную стрелу.

**Джон**

Говорят, отец держал его ближе других, видя, что Джон единственный похож на мать, ибо нет выше той любви — вот только любви научить забыл. Безземельный враг природы людской, Джон лучше всего умеет предавать, потому что родился в разгар предательства, и не делает различий между отцом, братом или вассалом. Вожделенная корона ему велика, племянник норовит подставить под нее голову, Франция после смерти Ричарда прожорлива, как кит, и без устали набивает утробу остатками Анжуйской империи. Джон откупается от Филиппа, а тот кривит змеиные губы и на всех переговорах елейно просит предъявить живого и здорового Артура Бретонского, по праву первородства истинного короля Англии, наследника Генри Плантагенета. Джон сыплет золотом и провинциями, пытается до новой дипломатической схватки заглушить вкрадчивый голос противника и его гулкое эхо, несущееся далеко по островам и континенту, и призрак юного утопленника укоризненно качает пробитой головой.


End file.
